


Knowing the Future

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, post-5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Post 5x11, I wrote this in less than an hour, so I apologize. SPOILERS, Y'ALL.Winn and Alex share a conversation, Alex fills Winn in on how she feels about Kelly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Knowing the Future

“You’re… dating James Olsen’s sister. I mean, I’m from the future, this shouldn’t surprise me, but it blows my mind that I get to be here for you right now, and talk to you about it face to face.” 

Winn and Alex were standing in the kitchen, while the game night raged on in the other room. Alex just chuckled softly at his statement. 

“I feel like it must be weird, for you. I mean, James is your best friend. Was your best friend? And now he’s elsewhere, but his sister is here and she’s also my girlfriend.” She noted, sipping at her beer. 

“Yeah, it’s… strange, for sure. I mean, back before I left, I was only vaguely aware of Kelly. And I definitely didn’t know she was gay.” Winn nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. He was quiet for a moment, then regarded Alex seriously. “I’m really happy for you, you know. And I’m so proud. I mean, last time I saw you…”

“I was a damn mess.” Alex filled in with a laugh. 

“You were. But I knew how strong you were, I knew you’d be okay. It’s just… it’s really good to see you like this. In person. I didn’t know that I’d ever get to share this with you, be part of this. I mean, ever since the SuperFriends started, you were like a sister to me.” 

Alex looked over at him. “You never told me that.” 

“I didn’t know how. But being without all of you for so long? I figured it out. I mean, how do I even begin to describe how much I wish my daughter could call you Auntie Alex?” 

“You’re my brother, Winn. You always will be.” She said gently and wrapped him in a hug, then opted to briefly lighten the mood. “So… how much do you know? About my future?”

“A lot, and probably the answers to the things you’re wondering about right now. But I’m not gonna tell you, and you know that.” Winn chuckled. “You could still easily beat me up, but no threat from you is gonna allow me to compromise your future.” 

Alex nodded slightly and glanced across the room to where Kelly was sitting on the couch. 

“I love her, Winn.” She said quietly. “But you knew that already. I just… had to say it.”

“I didn’t know that, actually. I mean, I knew that you would love her, but I didn’t know if you were at that point yet. Have you told her?” 

“Nope. Haven’t told anyone. Except you, now.” 

“Well, I am honored to be the first one to know. You two seem incredible together. What I know from the future is only the level of detail that textbooks from this time give about history, so I didn’t quite know what your dynamic was gonna be like. But seeing you guys now? I can see how special this is.” 

“You’re sappy.”

“How can I not be, after all of this?” Winn grinned at her. “Now, you go sit with your adorable girlfriend, and I will bring you back another drink.” 

Alex nodded and gave him another hug, then walked back to the group. Winn watched her with a content smile on his face. He knew a lot about the future. He knew that Kelly and Alex would get married in two years. He knew that they’d have a child together. He knew about the heroes they’d both become. And he knew, because of an essay that would be written by their daughter someday, that everything was going to work out and that they would create one of the most wonderful, loving families to ever exist. 

But there was nothing better than getting to watch a woman, who he considered his sister, fall in love.


End file.
